


10 years

by orphan_account



Series: Lone Wolf [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Genji is sad, Hurt No Comfort, It isn't romance but you can take this as whaterver suits your boat, M/M, POV Genji Shimada, Part one of a Hanzo centred fic that i still don't know if it will be janzo's pov or genji's pov, Sad, hhurt no confort YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji ponders about his encounter whit Hanzo (Main language isn't english and it's 1 Am and didn't sleep yesterday either)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for bad grammar

  “Genji, I don't think your brother didn't come not because he does not wish to do good, but because he feels he is not worthy of this chance...” zenyatta said as he floated next to the window.

  You don't say anything, you don't think you can, at least not at the moment. You have showed your concern about Hanzo to your master daily, but it never seemed enough to talk, everyday you feel like going after your brother even if is to be sure he is alive and well, but duty makes you stay moving non stop, and now a days it seems even harder to find time to think imagine meditating whit Zenyatta.

  “I also think he is trying to forgive himself, but there are many things that chain him to his past, there is a possibility he is trying to get rid of it.”

  “Do you mean killing more people in the Shimada clan? There is almost no one left…and after that do you think he will come? Just like that?”

  “I don't know my pupil, but after hearing the things you say about Hanzo makes me think he is to much of a perfectionist for this to be just it....”

  A small laugh escapes from your lips “You guessed correctly, I just wish i could see him again.”

  Fond memories cross your mind, but memories of your most recent encounter also appears in your daydreams, specially Hanzo's face, his expressions, his fear, agony, shock, bust most of all how willing to give up he was, you also remember how confused you were when you saw him whit a bow instead of his katana, and how hollow he sounded, like he was repeating what some one said for him, like he was stuck re living the same day for 10 years.

  You open your mouth to say something that you remember, but the nock on the door interrupts that train of thought. You know what it is about to come, someone will enter and tell you about a new mission and a team that includes you will be off in the next morning. When you answered the recall the idea of this not being as thrilling as it was didn’t cross your mind, maybe the fact that you weren’t mad at the world and all it’s living beings, so killing them was a pleasure, made it harder to pierce someone’s heart. It’s not like you didn’t want to protect the innocent people of the world, but it’s not like anyone has ever asked him things that mattered.

  _Did you want this? Learn how to kill? See the eyes of your enemies when life left their bodies? To lie to the people you cared about? To be someone you aren’t?_

  The answer to all of this questions are quit simple.

 NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO.

  He regretted so many things in his life, but when things started to calm down the shit goes down and you start to lose yourself again, you don’t want to start doing this again, and just now you noticed how sick it makes you fell to imagine you having to do what you did ten years ago.

  You start to understand how Hanzo felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleep deprived and I'll prob rewite this when i wake up, just coment what i need to get better.


End file.
